1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to forceps and, more particularly, to suture tying forceps which reduce suture breakage.
2. The Prior Art
Suture tying forceps are used at the completion of surgery to close the incision. Such closing is effected, among others, by knots, threads or sutures manipulated by a surgeon with the aid of the forceps. The forceps must provide adequate control of the sutures or threads without breaking them. This is of particular concern in microsurgery, such as involving the eye, where the threads and sutures of necessity must be very thin indeed. A break of such a fine suture when closing after, say cataract surgery, at the least prolongs the operation and at the worst can endanger the results of the operation. Yet, present day suture tying forceps unduly expose the threads and the sutures to radical bends and high stress concentrations during their use.